A cable that is used in an environment where the cable receives repeated bending like robots or automobiles (e.g., an unspring mass of an automobile) are required to have not only high bending durability but also high flexibility from the viewpoint of eased cabling. These two requirements, i.e. high bending durability and high flexibility, were however never achieved at the same time.
JP2002-124137A describes an art that prevents an overhead distribution line from sagging even if its stranded conductor breaks by providing therein a strength member having a tensile strength more than five times greater than that of its stranded conductor.
In JP2002-124137A, it is intended to prevent an overhead distribution line from sagging even if its stranded conductor breaks. In a cable that receives repeated bending however, it is preferable to prevent the stranded conductor from breaking. Further, it is also preferable to provide high flexibility as stated above at the same time.